vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney: A World of Music VHS 1995
Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Time-Life Video Funding Credits * Funding for Barney and Friends has been made possible in part by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by Viewers Like You. Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "A World of Music" Songs * The Airplane Song * Hava Nagila * Umboera * La Raspa * De Colores * I Love You Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps Leach, Kathy O'Rourke Parker, Dennis DeShazer * Director: Jim Rowley * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Production Supervisor: Jeff Gittle * Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Cast: ** Shawn - John David Bennett, II ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Tosha - Hope Cervantes ** Baby Bop's Body Costume - Jenny Dempsey ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Baby Bop's Voice - Julie Johnson ** Barney's Body Costume - David Joyner ** Kathy - Lauren King ** Min - Pia Manalo ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Barney's Guests - Gloria Chenams, Lesley Chudnow, Britt Miller, Abundio Ortiz, Vince Zubras, Jr. * Associate Director: Eric Norberg * Stage Manager: Terrie Davis Manning * Lighting Design: Berner and Brill Lighting Design, Inc. * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Director: David M. Boothe * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer: Lisa O. Albertson * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Oz Coleman, Tom Cox, Bruce Harmon * Production Audio: Ronald G. Balentine * Boom Operators: James Johnson, David M. Roberts * Lighting Director: Casey Cook * Key Grip: Buz Cannon * Lighting Board Operator: Todd Davis * Grip/Electric: James Edwards, Jeffrey Jon * Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey * Craft Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Set Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Draftsperson: Christopher McCray * Craft/Prop Artist: Mark Brogan * Props/Special Effects: David Cobb * Carpenters: Ty M. Burns, Danny Smith * Scenic Painter: E. (Bill) Steele * Swing Crew: Carmello Gomez * Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst * Costume Technician: D.J. Segler * Costume Sewing: Natalie Sergi-Saari, Susie Thennes * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian Blevins, Santiago Molina, Janet Bush, Kristen Schaffner * Field Producer: Sandy Jantzen * Post Videotape: Dudley Asaff * Dialogue Editor: Denice Crowell * Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings, Kelly Maher * Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle * Production Secretary: Austin Gray * Assistant to Performance Director: David Voss * Production Assistants: Braden McDonald, Tim Thomaston, Joel Zoch * Barney Music Department: Jill Hance, Charles King, Jonathan Smith * For Singleton Productions, Inc.: Bradford Coleman, Larry Haron, Mike Pietzsch * Educational Research Staff: Patsy J. Robles Goodwin, M.Ed., Kimberly Thornton, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin * Children's Supervisor: Mary Evans * Production Assistance: Furniture and Furnishing from Childcraft Education Corporation * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney and Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" • Lyrics by Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Special Thanks to Tom Rennen of Intelligent Light Digital Imaging • Improved the Music of Scotland, Israel, Africa, China and Mexico * Original Barney and Baby Bop Costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates * Produced by The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. and Connecticut Public Television * For Connecticut Public Television Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends • A World of Music * Copyright 1992 • The Lyons Group/DLM, Inc. Funding Credits (cont.) * Funding for Barney and Friends has been made possible in part by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by Viewers Like You. Closing Logos * PBS Category:Time-Life Video Category:1995 Category:VHS